jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kicia17/Latanie to wszystko czego nam trzeba ;D
Parę informacji ;) * Czkawka nie zna Astrid i na odwrót * jest Valka * wikingowie zabijają smoki * będę pisała jako Czkawka To w ogóle będzie inna historia. I od razu piszę przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne, które mogą się pojawić. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Tak więc bez ociągania zapraszam do czytania! :D ''Wstęp Była ładna pogoda na Berk. Rodzice wymyślili, że pójdziemy na spacer do lasu. Ja nie miałem jakoś ochoty iść no, ale cóż kto by tam słuchał sześcioletniego dziecka. Kiedy byliśmy już w lesie tata rozłożył koc na trawie. Wszyscy usiedliśmy, mama powiedziała, żebym się nie oddalał HA! Ale kto by tam słuchał rodziców więc... kiedy tylko mama zaczęła rozmawiać z tatą od razu się wymknąłem. Szybko pobiegłem do zatoczki. Tam zacząłem się bawić maskotką smoka, którą mama mi zrobiła. Jednak... mama po paru minutach zauważyła, że mnie nie ma. Od razu zaczęli mnie szukać. A ja nadal się bawiłem nie zdając sobie sprawy z zagrożenia. Kiedy zabawa mi się znudziła wstałem z ziemi i wtedy... zobaczyłem smoka czarnego jak noc. Smok się coraz bardziej do mnie zbliżał, a ja wstyd się przyznać zacząłem tak głośno płakać, że rodzice mnie usłyszeli. Od razu przybiegli. Zacząłem biec w ich stronę, ale.. biegnąc przewróciłem się i uderzyłem głową w głaz. Ostatnim co zapamiętałem był topór mojego taty, mama chciała go powstrzymać, ale nie udała jej się, a później ten straszliwy ryk smoka. Dla mojego bezpieczeństwa tata... on... zranił smoka w ogon. Więcej nie pamiętam kiedy próbuję sobie przypomnieć widzę pustkę. Po prostu nie mogę... Kiedy się obudziłem zobaczyłem Szczerbatka tak właśnie tak nazwałem mojego smoka. O dziwo teraz jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Tak więc teraz mam 12 lat i jestem pierwszym wikingiem, który lata na smokach. I właśnie tak rozpoczynają się moje przygody. Rozdział 1. ''Spotkanie. Jak w każdy dzień latałem na Szczerbatku. Było super! Latanie to wspaniałe uczucie. Czuje się wtedy taki wolny, ale nic nie trwa wiecznie kiedyś trzeba zejść na ziemię. Lądując zobaczyłem dziewczynę, której wcześniej nie widziałem. Była ładna, miała blond włosy i piękne niebieskie oczy. Patrzyłem na nią zza krzaków. Tak, tak wiem, że to dziwne, ale co poradzić. Gdyby nie krzaki zauważyłaby mnie. Kiedy miałem już iść zza krzaków wypchnął mnie Szczerbatek. Wyglądało to dosyć śmiesznie bo upadłem na twarz. Usłyszałem jej śmiech. >Dziewczyna< Hej, co robiłeś w krzakach? - znowu się zaśmiała. >Czkawka< Cześć, aaa tak sobie siedziałem. - powiedziałem wstając. >Dziewczyna< Siedziałeś sobie tak po prostu? Tak? >Czkawka< Tak. >Dziewczyna< W trujących krzakach? >Czkawka< Tak. Zaraz co? W czym? >Dziewczyna< W trujących krzakach.. >Czkawka< O matko! Ja umrę - zacząłem biegać w kółko z rękami w górze. >Dziewczyna< Mam odtrutkę. Tylko powiedz co robiłeś w tych krzakach. >Czkawka< Przecież powiedziałem.. >Dziewczyna< Tak powiedziałeś, ale nieprawdę. >Czkawka< No dobra powiem.. No bo ja na ciebie się patrzyłem. >Dziewczyna< Aha to wszystko jasne. - powiedziała powstrzymując się od śmiechu. >Czkawka< A odtrutka!!? >Dziewczyna< Jaka odtrutka? >Czkawka< Na Thora ja jednak umrę. Już czyje jak nogi i ręce mi drętwieją. - położyłem się na trawie. >Dziewczyna< Niemożliwe. >Czkawka< A to dlaczego? >Dziewczyna< Bo cię nabrałam. - wybuchnęła śmiechem. >Czkawka< Czyli jednak będę żył!! >Dziewczyna< Nie gniewasz się? >Czkawka< Za co? >Dziewczyna< No za to, że cię nabrałam. >Czkawka< Yhym no trochę, ale przynajmniej śmieszne było. A w ogóle dlaczego to zrobiłaś? >Dziewczyna< Chciałam wiedzieć co robiłeś w krzakach. - uśmiechnęła się. >Czkawka< Ale ja głupi jestem. - zaśmiałem się. >Czkawka< Yyy.. Słuchaj trochę krwi ci leci z polika. >Dziewczyna< O nie! Znowu? >Czkawka< Co ci się stało? >Dziewczyna< Wczoraj się przewróciłam.. >Czkawka< Czekaj pomogę ci. Wstałem z trawy i podszedłem do dziewczyny. Wyjąłem z plecaka wodę, a z mojej bluzki kawałek wydarłem. Nawilżyłem kawałek bluzki wodą i delikatnie wytarłem krew z policzka dziewczyny, a potem przyłożyłem (kawałek bluzki) do polika. >Czkawka< Jak się nazywasz? >Dziewczyna< Astrid a ty? >Czkawka< Ja Czkawka. Wtedy Astrid zrobiła coś czego się nie spodziewałem ona.. pocałowała mnie w policzek. >Czkawka< A to za co? >Astrid< Za pomoc i rozrywkę. - powiedziała wstając po czym zaczęła biec w stronę lasu. >Czkawka< Spotkamy się jeszcze? >Astrid< Jutro! W tym samym miejscu! >Czkawka< Szczerbatek możesz już wyjść. Poszła. Szczerbatek usiadł koło mnie i popatrzył na mnie tak jakby mówił: Ktoś się tu zakochał. Rozdział 2. Mile spędzony czas. Spałem tylko 2 godziny. Ciągle myślałem o Astrid. Kiedy tylko słońce pojawiło się na niebie szybko wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. W ostatniej chwili przypomniałem sobie, że miałem spotkać się z Astrid. Szybko wylądowaliśmy koło naszej kryjówki. Zostawiłem Szczerbatka i pobiegłem do miejsca wyznaczonego przez Astrid. Przede mną była górka, na którą szybko wbiegłem. Kiedy miałem już zbiegać potknąłem się o kamyk. Turlałem się z tej górki i turlałem aż w końcu zatrzymałem się przed.. Astrid.. Przypominało to trochę deja vu (deżawi), ponieważ wylądowałem na twarzy. Znowu usłyszałem jej śmiech. >Czkawka< Cześć.. długo czekasz? >Astrid< Przyszłam przed chwilą. - uśmiechnęła się. >Czkawka< Too.. co robimy? >Astrid< Miałam nadzieję, że ty coś wymyślisz. >Czkawka< Noo jasne.. ja.. - powiedziałem po cichu. >Astrid< Coś się stało? >Czkawka< Nic, nic. Wszystko jest ok. >Astrid< Okej. To co masz pomysł? >Czkawka< Może byśmy coś o sobie powiedzieli? >Astrid< Mi pasuje. Ty pierwszy. >Czkawka< Ok. Tylko uprzedzam, że o mnie nie ma co mówić. - zaśmiałem się. >Astrid< To tak jak i o mnie. - uśmiechnęła się. >Czkawka< Tak więc mam 12 lat, rodziców nie widziałem od 6 lat. Nie mam nikogo bliskiego tylko najlepszego przyjaciela. I to by chyba było na tyle. >Astrid< Kim jest ten najlepszy przyjaciel? >Czkawka< Aaa.. nie ważne.. >Astrid< Jak nie chcesz mówić to ok. >Czkawka< Powiem.. kiedy indziej.. >Astrid< Okej. To teraz moja kolej. Też mam 12 lat, tata umarł 4 lata temu. Nie mam rodzeństwa. Mam przyjaciół, ale są trochę pokręceni. >Czkawka< Wiemy o sobie już sporo. A teraz chciałbym ci coś pokazać. >Astrid< Okej. Złapałem Astrid za rękę i zaczęliśmy iść. Nie była to długa droga więc byliśmy tam w około 5 minut. Zatrzymaliśmy się przed wodospadem. >Czkawka< Zamknij oczy. >Astrid< Czkawka.. czy ty chcesz mnie utopić? >Czkawka< Ciebie nigdy nie utopie. >Astrid< Obiecujesz? >Czkawka< Obiecuje. >Astrid< No dobrze. Zamykam. Złapałem Astrid ponownie za rękę i zaprowadziłem ją za wodospad. >Astrid< Mogę już otworzyć oczy? >Czkawka< Jeszcze nie. >Astrid< A teraz? >Czkawka< Nie. >Astrid< Noo to... Może teraz? >Czkawka< Tak teraz możesz otworzyć oczy. - uśmiechnąłem się >Astrid powoli otwierała oczy. >Astrid< WOW! >Czkawka< Podoba ci się? >Astrid< Tak! Tu jest przepięknie! >Czkawka< To miejsce nazywam Magicznym I Tajemniczym Cudem Świata. >Astrid< A tak z ciekawości dlaczego tajemniczy? >Czkawka< Ponieważ tylko my o tym miejscu wiemy. >AstridCzkawka< Mam wielką prośbę nikomu nie mów o tym miejscu. Ok? >Astrid< Pewnie, że nikomu nie powiem. Położyliśmy się na wysepce koło drzewa. >Astrid< Dziękuje. Za wszystko. Astrid przysunęła się do mnie i dała mi całusa w policzek. Tym razem odwzajemniłem buziaka. Rozmawialiśmy i śmialiśmy się przez kilka godzin. Po upływie tych kilku godzin Astrid zasnęła na moim ramieniu. Nie chciałem jej budzić więc też zasnąłem. 'Opis miejsca.' (to dla tych ciekawych ;p) Nie ma sufitu. Po środku są dwie wysepki wokół nich jest błękitna woda. Do wysepek prowadzą drewniane mosty. Na wysepkach jest trawa, po środku jednej stoi piękne drzewo z jasno różowymi pąkami. Po lewej stronie jest łąka z najróżniejszymi kwiatami, a po prawej jest las z różnymi gatunkami drzew, które mają różne kolory pąków. Z tyłu jest wodospad z jeziorkiem. Rozdział 3. Tajemnicza kartka część 1. Kiedy się obudziłem nigdzie nie było Astrid. Zacząłem się rozglądać, ale nadal nigdzie jej nie widziałem. Wtedy zauważyłem kartkę leżącą koło mojego plecaka. Wstałem i podniosłem kartkę. Napisane na niej było: Musiałam już wracać do domu, nie chciałam cię budzić. Pożyczyłam kartkę i węgiel. Spotkamy się tutaj, ale dopiero pojutrze. Astrid. Przynajmniej napisała, a teraz trzeba wracać do Szczerbatka. Założyłem plecak na ramię, wtedy coś z niego wypadło. To była też kartka, ale jakaś inna. Podniosłem ją z trawy i zacząłem czytać: Ja Cię znam i pamiętam, ale ty mnie nie, jeśli przyjaciela znaleźć chcesz idź za wskazówkami. One doprowadzą Cię. Kiedy to przeczytałem wydało mi się to bardzo dziwne. Wtedy zobaczyłem, że na odwrocie kartki też jest coś napisane: Pierwsza wskazówka jest przy jeziorku dobrze Ci znanym. Tam po raz ostatni widziałeś tatę i mamę. Co to ma znaczyć? O co tutaj chodzi? Może.. to jest jakiś żart Astrid.., ale nie ona by tego nie zrobiła. W ogóle skąd by wiedziała o jeziorku i rodzicach? Zresztą nieważne. Pewnie ktoś sobie żartuje. A z rodzicami i jeziorkiem po prostu.. miał szczęście. I tyle. Schowałem kartkę do plecaka. Lepiej pójdę do Szczerbatka. Kiedy byłem już w kryjówce Szczerbatka nigdzie nie widziałem. Wszedłem w głąb kryjówki, ale nadal go nie widziałem. Rozejrzałem się dokładniej, ale nadal nic.. Nie było go nigdzie.. Kiedy tak się rozglądałem zauważyłem napis na ścianie: To nie jest żart... Dobra to trochę było straszne i podejrzane, bo niby skąd ten ktoś wie, że ja sobie pomyślałem, że ten ktoś żartuje..? Trochę to pogmatwane.. Może jednak warto by było zaryzykować i pójść do zatoczki? Przecież nic złego się nie stanie. Chyba.. No dobra idę! Przecież żyje się raz! Kiedy szedłem do zatoczki muszę przyznać ręce mi się trochę trzęsły, ale jakoś doszedłem. W zatoczce nie było nic szczególnego. No i proszę nic nie ma! Jednak wskazówka to wskazówka.. Zacząłem szukać, sam nie wiem czego. Kręciłem się tak parę minut, ale opłacało się! Przy głazie leżała kartka. Kiedy podszedłem trochę bliżej zobaczyłem.. Coś przerażającego.. Rozdział 4. Tajemnicza kartka część 2. Koło kartki leżał topór... Na ostrzu miał plamę krwi. Serce zaczęło mi szybciej bić i o mało co z wrażenia się nie przewróciłem. Ale.. topór wydawał mi się dobrze znany. Nie myliłem się.. Był mi dobrze znany, ponieważ to był topór mojego taty.. Ale jak to możliwe? Przecież. Właśnie w tym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że stoję w tym samym miejscu co wtedy.. Przypomniałem sobie, że ten topór tata miał kiedy mnie chronił i.. zranił Szczerbatka. Ale ta krew czy to możliwe, że.. Nie! To niemożliwe! Chyba, że ten kto zrobił coś Szczerbatkowi.. Musze go znaleźć jak najszybciej! Podszedłem do tej kartki i wziąłem ją w ręce. Od razu zacząłem czytać: Jesteś już? Jak tak to dobrze. Po drugiej stronie kartki jest wskazówka. Są jeszcze trzy. Znajdź je wszystkie, a znajdziesz i mnie. Co to za zabawa? Pewnie jakaś chora! Ale zabawa czy nie muszę znaleźć Szczerbatka. No zobaczmy co to za wskazówka.: Druga wskazówka jest w lesie. Znajdziesz ją tylko wtedy, kiedy na niebie pojawi się księżyc. Czyli co mam czekać do wieczora?! No dobra jak trzeba to trzeba.. No i właśnie tak wracałem do kryjówki mrucząc pod nosem. Rozdział 5. Niemiłe spotkanie.. Na dobrze jest już wieczór. Czas iść do tego lasu. Tylko ciekawe jak ja znajdę następną wskazówke nic nie widząc. Kiedy byłem już w lesie przechodząc koło jaskini zobaczyłem w oddali światło. Szedłem w kierunku światła, które stawało się coraz większe. Kiedy byłem już blisko świetła okazało się, że to ognisko. Rozejrzałem się wokoło, ale nikogo nie było. Dziwne. Po co by ktoś rozpalał ognisko dla zabawy? Hmm.. A zresztą nieważne. Usiąde i się ogrzeje. A wskazówki poszukam za jakieś 5 minut. A to dziwne. Siadając zauważyłem ślady. Kiedy się im przypatrzyłem wiedziałem już, że to ślady smoka. Ślady Zmiennoskrzydłego. Od razu wstałem. Zacząłem uważnie rozglądać się wokół siebie. Nagle ognisko zgasło, ale żar nadal był widoczny. Szybko podmuchałem w ognisko na szczęście się rozpaliło. Ciekawe co je zgasiło. Wtedy poczułem zimny oddech na moim ramieniu. Powoli zacząłem się odwracać i wtedy zobaczyłem Zmiennoskrzydłego. Ręce zaczęły mi się trząść. No to mam przechlapane. Pomyślałem sobie. Zacząłem powoli się cofać, ale widać było, że smok tracił cierpliwość. Zmiennoskrzydły zaczął pluć kwasem, a ja zacząłem czym prędzej uciekać podskakując na każdym kroku. Jedno ze splunięć smoka o mało co mnie nie trafiło. Kiedy byłem już na zewnątrz nadal biegłem. W pewnym momęcie się zatrzymałem i zacząłem szybko oddychać. I wtedy zobaczyłem coś dziwnego. Na pniu drzewa była plama, która się świeciła. Wtedy zauważyłem, że za drzewem jest mnóstwo takich plam na pniach. Nie miałem pojęcia co to jest dlatego poszedłem za następnymi plamami. Przy ostatnim coś było. Podbiegłem i rzeczywiście coś było. Była to kartka. Wskazówka. A koło niej... Rozdział 6. Pułapka. Koło niej leżała maskotka.. Moja maskotka! Wszędzie poznam tą mordke smoka! Ukucłem i już miałem wziąść maskotkę w ręce kiedy zauważyłem nitke przywiązaną do smoka. Wydało mi się to bardzo dziwne.. Pierwsza myśl, która przychodziła mi do głowy była taka, że to pułapka. Ale nie.. To niemożliwe. Wszędzie widze zagrożenie. Hmm.. Ciekawe czy to normalne..? Podniosłem maskotke.. iii.. nic się nie stało.. Ta moja wyobraźnia.. Czsem mam jej dość. No dobra kolej na wskazówke. Odczepiłem kartke od pnia i zacząłem czytać: Musze przyznać, że kończą mi się pomysły.. Tak! (Czkawka) Ale nie martw się dla Ciebie jakiś zawsze się znajdzie. No nie..! To są jakieś żarty? (Czkawka) Trzecia wskazówka jest w magicznym miejscu. O tym miejscu wiedzą tylko dwie osoby.. Wiesz Ty i.. No jasne teraz myśl człowieku gdzie to jest.. AAAAA!! Kiedy otworzyłem oczy widziałem wszystko do góry nogami. No prosze! A jednak to pułapka! Moja noga była opleciona sznnurem, a sznurek był zawiązany wokół gałęzi. Pare razy prubowałem się uwolnić, ale na nic. Powierciłem się pare minut kolejny raz prubując się uwolnić. No ćóż nie mam innego wyjścia moge zrobić tylko jedno. POMOCY! RATUNKU! JEST TU KTOŚ?! POMOCY!! Nagle usłyszałem szelest liści. Ktoś tu jest?! Hallo! Wtedy zza krzaku wyszła postać. Miała ze sobą pochodnie. Zbliżała się do mnie.. Rozdział 7. Miła niespodzianka. Ten rozdział dedykuje Gortayti i Silver M. Dziękuje za dodanie chęci do pisania tego bloga i za tak miłe słowa. Dziękuje! Czemu do mnie podchodzisz?! Zaraz! Stój! Zatrzymaj się! Matko czy ty chcesz mnie zabić? Zacząłem machać rękami i się wiercić. Ja nie chce umierać słyszysz jestem za MŁODY!! W tym przerażającym dla mnie momęcie usłyszałem śmiech.. dziewczęcy śmiech. Dziwne było w tym to, że ja znałem ten śmiech. Dziewczyna przysuneła pochodnie do twarzy. Astrid?! Wisiałem na tym sznurku jak głupek. Z otwartą buzią i wielkimi oczami. >Astrid< Haahaha ja nie chce umierać! Twoja mina była bezcenna! W przeciwieństwie do mnie ją ta sytuacja śmieszyła. Ze śmiechu aż upadła na ziemie. I kręciła się w kółko. >Czkawka< I z czego ty się tak śmiejesz? >Astrid< No z ciebie! Widzisz tu kogoś innego? - odpowiedziała próbując powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Tak szczerze już nie wiedziałem co jej odpowiedzieć. Patrzyłem na nią myśląc, żeby przestała. >Astrid< Z kąd przyszło ci do głowy, że chce cię zabić? >Czkawka< No boo.. było ciemno... ii ten no nie widziałem dobrze, myślałem, że jesteś jakimś chłopakiem czy coś... Astrid nagle przestała się śmiać. Teraz zamiast śmiechu była mina.. mina mówiąca: Już po tobie. Szczerze to już wolałem ten jej niekontrolowany śmiech. >Astrid< Chłopakiem?!! - krzyknęła patrząc tą swoją zabójczą miną. >Czkawka< Chłopakiem?? Przesłyszało ci się.. mówię niewyraźnie.. Chłopak jaki chłopak? Nie wiem o co ci chodzi.. O co.. - przerwała mi. >Astrid< Co ty powiedziałeś? >Czkawka< Patrz! Jakoś nie pamiętam.. Może.. tego.. ja już pójdę.. Astrid spojrzała na mnie. >Astrid< Napewno? >Czkawka< Napeww.. Nie. A możee mnie uwolnisz? - uśmiechnąłem się. >Astrid< Uwolnie. - też się uśmiechła, alee podejrzanie. Astrid wyjeła z torby mały sztylet i podeszła do sznura z uśmiechem, ale takim jakimś wkurzonym.. >Czkawka< Ale nie tak! Czekaj! NIe! AAAAA! Astrid przecieła sznur i spadłem na ziemię. Leżałem w hmm.. dość dziwnej pozycji. A Astrid na nowo zaczeła się śmiać, ale po chwili się uspokoiła. >Czkawka< Ha! Ha! Bardzo śmieszne.. - powiedziałem wstając z ziemi. >Astrid< To była nauczka. >Czkawka< Dość bolesna.. >Astrid< Czkawka wyluzuj! Przyznaj, że to było śmieszne. - puknęła mnie biodrami. >Czkawka< No dobra było śmieszne. >Astrid< Hej! Uśmiechnij się. Musze przyznać, że tej dziewczyny nie da się nie lubić. Nawet sam musze przyznać, że to było zabawne. Więc uśmiechnąłem się. >Astrid< Czkawka. Pamiętasz jak się poznaliśmy i zaprowadziłeś mnie do Tajemniczego i Magicznego Cuda Świata? >Czkawka< Tak. Pamiętam. - wtedy mnie olśniło. To o to miejsce chodziło w wskazówce. >Czkawka< Astrid jesteś genialna! - pocałowałem ją w policzek. >Astrid< To co? Idziemy? - widać było, że się zaczerwieniła. >Czkawka< No jasne. Rozdział 8: ... Nieee! Gwałtownie podniosłem głowe do góry. Uff.. To tylko sen.. Senn.. Próbowałem jeszcze zasnąć, ale na marne. Wyszedłem na zewnątrz. W oddali kogoś zobaczyłem.. Nie wiedziałem kto to i co robi w lesie. W ogóle na dworze było dosyć dziwnie.. Gdzie niegdzie była mgła i te drzewa takie stare.. czarne, bez liści.. Ale najbardziej zaciekawiła mnie ta dziewczyna oddalająca się.. Czekaj! Kim jesteś? Co robisz w lesie? Dziewczyna zamiast odpowiedzieć śmiała się.. tak dziewczęco i radośnie.. Zacząłem do niej podchodzić, a ona biec. Zacząłem ją gonić. Poczekaj! Nic ci nie zrobię! Dziewczyna nadal się śmiała. Nagle w oddali zobaczyłem przepaść, a ta dziewczyna biegła w kierunku przepaści. Czekaj! Tam jest przepaść! Uważaj! Dziewczyna zwolniła przed przepaścią odwróciła się i uśmiechła się lekko, zacząłem biec ile sił w nogach. Nie wiadomo dlaczego czułem, że ta brązowowłosa dziewczyna była mi bliska.. Odwróciła się (dziewczyna) w kierunku przepaści. Jadna jej noga była na ziemi, a druga nad przepaścią. Byłem już pare metrów od niej. Czemu to robisz?! Dziewczyna wzieła noge z ziemi.. Niee! Skoczyłem w jej kierunku. Końcówkami palców dotykałem jej bluzki, ale nie złapałem jej.. Nie wiem dlaczego może dlatego, że zgupiałem.. NIe wiem, ale skoczyłem za nią.. W tedy właśnie się obudziłem cały spocony i zadyszany. Uświadomiłem sobie, że to sen.. Tylko senn.. Rozdział 9: Okruszki ;) Nie spałem całą noc. Wciąż myślałem o tej dziewczynie tym śnie.. Co ten sen w ogóle miał znaczyć? NIe wiem.. Może się dowiem? NIeważne. Narazie musze znaleźć Szczerbatka. Biedaczek nie może latać.. Pewnie czuje się jak w klatce.. Hmm.. Gdzieś miałem iść.. A już wiem! Szybko pobiegłem w strone Tajemniczego i Magicznego Cudu Świata. Przez droge myślałem a to o Szczerbatku o tym śnie i wskazówce jakby było tego mało to myśląc się jeszcze potykałem. Coś czuje, że to będzie pechowy dzień.. Dobra kiedy byłem już na miejscu wskazówki nie widziałem. No pewnie! Po co mi ułatwiać.. Najpierw przeszykałem wysepki potem poszedłem do lasu a na koniec na łąke. Łąka dosyć mnie zaciekawiła, poniważ na trawie były okruszki. Poszedłem za nimi nie patrząc się przed siebie i w ten sbosób walnąłem się pare razy. Ale jakoś doszedłem troche obolały, ale co tam. Warto było. Okruszki doprowadziły mnie do niesamowitego miejsca. Było tam dużo trawy, skał, jezior, wodospadów, po środku jedna wielka przepaść i.. Smoki! Ale była też wskazówka. Szedłem w jej strone patrząc się na smoki, i piękne widoki. W drodze się potknąłem, upadłbym na twarz gyby nie to, że się podtrzymałem rękami. Jeny..! Czy ja musze być dzisiaj taką łamagą?! No cóż widocznie tak. Wstałem z ziemi, podniosłem wskazówkę i zacząłem czytać: Jesteś już coraz bliżej. Niesamowite miejsce prawda? Ale koniec tych pogaduszek.. czas na wskazówkę. Czwarta wskazówka jest w jaskini.. Na twoje szczęście już w niej byłeś. Powodzenia. Przynajmniej wiem gdzie to jest i nie musze już szukać. No dobra czas z tąd iść. Zacząłem spokojnie kierować się do wyścia. Kiedy nagle zaczepiłem o jakąś żyłke lub linę i tu nagle jakiś głośny dzwięk! No jak tak można straszyć człowieka?! Ale to nie miało mnie przestraszyć tylko zwabić smoki.. C.D.N No i jak podoba się? :) Rozdział 10: Niefart , a może fart..? No pięknie! Czym prędzej zacząłem uciekać. Jeśli ten ktoś chce mnie w kawałkach to mógł powiedzieć! A nie nasyłać na mnie smoki! To nie fer.. Nawet nie wiecie jak mi serce biło..! Tyle smoków, tyle krzyków.. Oczywiście nie moich.. No tak więc widok smoków lecących na mnie i ja oglądający się za siebie co pare sekund był.. hmm.. dość niecodzienny. Dobrze, że przynajmniej się o nic nie potykam! A tu nagle znowu POW i gleba na ziemie.. Na Thora! Przecież tu nie ma kamieni! Ale co tam czy ktoś mną się przejmuje? Jak coś za mną macie odpowiedź.. Ale koniec tych pogawendek o mnie bo ja tu gadu- gadu a smoki się zbliżają! Tak więc szybciorem wstałem z ziemi no i oczywiście zacząłem biec przed siebie. No ten tego.. Nawet nie wiem jak to się stało, ale kiedy popatrzyłem przed siebie to widziałem.. smoki! O na Thora to nie ta strona.. Odwróciłem się i.. HAA! Wyszedłem, a raczej wybiegłem.. O dziwo smoki zatrzymały się tak jakby bały się wyjść, ale co tam. Ważne, że żyję! Dla bezpieczeństwa poszedłem tak gdzieś z 15 kroków przed siebie, a puźniej dla pewności pobiegłem jeszcze w kierunku lasu. No wiecie tak dla bezpieczeństwa, nie to że się boje czy coś.. No i wreszcie spokój! Teraz sobie odpoczne. Położyłem się na trawie. No ciekawe czy ja musze mieć dzisiaj takiego pecha..? Zamykam oczy uspokajam się już prawie, zasnąłem byłem wyciszony no i wtedy! Usłyszałem głośny głos! Aż podskoczyłem no i z wypoczynku nici serce znowu biło mi jak szalone.. >Astrid< Hejuniaa! - powiedziała z promienistym uśmiechem.. odwrotnością dzisiejszego mnie.. O i właśnie o tym głośnym "hejunia" mówię. No na Thora z kąd ta kobieta wogóle się tu wzieła?! >Czkawka< O, cześć Astrid.. Co tam? >Astrid< Ej! Zaraz chwila co ty taki zły? Chyba cię nie przestraszyłam? - no jakby czytała mi w myślach.. >Czkawka< No może troszke.. - powiedziałem z dość kwaśną miną. >Astrid< Ooofuu co ci się stało z twarzą? - powiedziała z tajemniczym uśmiechem. >Czkawka< Ale w jakim sensie? Jestem brudny czy co? - zacząłem dotykać rękami twarzy. >Astrid< A nie czekaj to twoja twarz.. - powiedziała z widocznym uśmiechem który mówił: No weś uśmiechnij się w końcu.. >Czkawka< Ha ha ha! Bardzo śmieszne. Poprawiłaś sobie chumor? - uśadłem na kamieniu i odwróciłem się plecami do Astrid. >Astrid< Oj no weś czemu jesteś dzisiaj.. No taki.. - wskazała na mnie. >Czkawka< Dzięki.. Mam po prostu niefart. I to tyle.. - spóściłem głowe w dół. >Astrid< Czkawka.. No weś dobrze wiesz, że to nieprawda. - usiadła koło mnie. >Czkawka< Łatwo ci mówić. - Astrid wstała. >Astrid< Czkawka. Słuchaj. Nie tylko ty masz problemy na świecie. Więc będziesz się nad sobą tak użalał? Czy.. Wstaniesz i się uśmiechniesz? WOW. Ta dziewczyna ma gadane.. Ale musze przyznać, że podniosła mnie troche na duchu, ale.. ciekawe co zrobi teraz.. Nie wiadomo z kąd na mojej twarzy pojawiła się podstępna mina po czym szybko znikła. >Astrid< Czkawka.. Jesteś fajny, miły, przyjacielski, a że masz gorszy dzień to nie znaczy, że od razu masz pecha.. Rozumiesz? >Czkawka< Yhym.. Rozumiem. >Astrid< No to na co czekasz? Wstawaj i się uśmiechnij! Dabra niech jej będzie.. No przecież raz moge się usmiecnąć. >Astrid< No i tak trzymaj! - walneła mnie pięścią w ręke, potem się uśmiechła. >Czkawka< Dzięki, Astrid. Jesteś wielka. - uśmiechłem się. >Astrid< Nie ma za co, też dziękuje... - zarumieniła się. C.D.N i co wy na to? ;) Rozdział 11: Tajemnica strachu. Next specjalny HALLOWEEN! Noo.. co tu dużo pisać przepraszam, że tak długo czekacie.. A co do Halloween to jest next właśnie do niego oto i on: Jak tylko pożegnałem się z Astrid poszedłem do ,,domu''. Czułem się dziwnie.. tak jakby ktoś za mną szedł. Noo, a jeśli miałem takie uczucie to oczywiście odwracałem się co chwila. Ale nikogo nie widziałem. Nagle usłyszałem jakiś przerażająco dziwny krzyk zza drzewa. Ciekawość wygrała podszedłem do drzewa żeby sprawdzić co to było.. Kiedy zauważyłem, że koło i ogólnie drzewa niczego nie ma troche się uspokoiłem.. Noo... przynajmniej do czasu. Bo tu nagle niebo ciemnieje, ja sie niepokoje, wiatr zaczął silniej wiać drzewa przybrały dziwny kształt, a ja.. no cóż chciałem już wracać. Było cicho. Słyszałem tylko wiatr, który zamrażał mi ręce. Przyśpieszyłem. W pewnym momęcie usłyszałem głośny szelest liści w poruwnaniu do ciszy, która była. Gwałtownie odwróciłem głowę w kierunku szelestu. Krzak zaczął się ruszać a ja oddalać. To coś było coraz bliżej a mi coraz szybciej biło serce. Nagle to coś wyskoczyło a ja odskoczyłem zamykając oczy i krzycząc NIE ZABIJAJ MNIE!! Pare sekund tak postałem aż w końcu otworzyłem jedno oko. I co ja widze?! Zająca! Otworzyłem oczy, a on patrzył się na mnie tymi swoimi ślepiami. Troszke przestraszony, ale tylko troszeczke poszedłem dalej. Ale ten zając nie chciał się ode mnie odczepić. Odwróciłem sie do zająca i ptrzyłem na niego on na mnie aż w końcu się ruszył.. o jakieś pare minimetrów.. I nadal patrzył sie w najlepsze. Postanowiłem nie zwracać na niego uwagi i iść przed siebie, ale tak się nie dało! Jak skakał to było słychać straszne trzaski liści. Odwróciłem się, a on zatrzymał. No weś zając nie chodź za mną.. Co chcesz? I na co się tak gapisz? Zając zrobił coś czego się nie spodziewałem odwrócił się i zaczął skakać w kierunku krzaków. Jednak zanim tam doskoczył odwrócił głowe popatrzył się na mnie i.. wytknął mi język..! Rozumiecie wytknął język! Zając.. mi! Stałem tam przez pare minut troche zszokowany.. No bo przecież wytknięcie języka przez zająca jest no.. ten.. niespotykane. Nagle poczułem za sobą lodowate powietrze i tak jakby ktoś mi położył lodowatą ręke na ramieniu. Gwałtownie się odwróciłem, ale tam nikogo nie było oprócz tych drzew.. dziwnych drzew. Doobra już rozumiem..! Ja już mam halucynacje od tego wszystkiego.. Hmm.. Poprostu wariuje.. Lepiej już pójdę.. Ale tak mi się jakoś spać zachciałooo..(ziewa) A może się prześpie? No bo co niby drzewo mnie nie zje. Położyłem się na trawie i oparłem głowe o pień drzewa. O dziwo był ciepły.. Ale nie zwróciłem na to jakiejś szczególnej uwagi.. Poprostu chciałem spać.. No i zasypiałem. Ale ta cisza długo nie potrwała, ponieważ usłyszałem cichy głos unoszący się w powietrzu, który mówił: Nie śpij.. Otworzyłem oczy i jak najszybciej wstałem z trawy. C-CC-CO? Czekałem na odpowiedź. Wreszcie ten sam głos powiedział: Nie spij.. mówiłam.. K-k-kk-kim ty jesteś? Głos: Hmm.. Duchem.. Ja: Taaa... jasne.. Pfff.. Głos: Nie wierzysz mi? Ja: Hm.. Niech pomyślę.. NIE! Nagle zrobiło się całkowicie ciemno. Wewnątrz drzew były płomienie w kolorze krwi.. Zaczęły się jakieś przeraźliwe jęki, krzyki i... i wołania o pomoc.. Głos: Teraz mi wierzysz? Ja: T-tt-tak.. Głos: Bo widzisz jest mały problem.. za puźno! Zaczęła się głośno i złowieszczo śmiać. Zacząłem biec ile tylko miałem sił w nogach. Ten głos mnie gonił, było ciemno widziałem tylko drzewa z płomieniami, które podchodziły do mnie, okrązały, przeraźliwie się smiały.. Nie wiedziałem gdzie biegne. A ten głos był coraz bliżej.. Pojawiła się krew te jęki, krzyki wołania, przeraźliwe drzewa nie dawały mi spokoju ciągle je słyszałem.. i były coraz głośniejsze. Przestań!! Prosze, przestań! Przepraszam, ja nie chciałem! Głos: Oooo, biedaczek, ale na przeprosiny jest już za puźno.. Poczułem lodowatą ręke na ramieniu. Przestań! Zostaw mnie! Gwałtownie się odwróciłem. Głos: Hmm.. no dobra.. Ja: Nap-pp-prawdę? Na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Głos: No jasne, że NIE! Żartuje sobie..! I znowu śmiała się tym swoim śmiechem, a na mojej twarzy ten uśmiech stawał się coraz to mniejszy.. Nagle poczułem dwie lodowate ręce na moich nogach i czułem jak się unosze. C-cc-co ty robisz!? Zostaw mnie ja nie chce! To nie jest zabawne! Byłem coraz dalej od ziemi. Puść mnie! Ja chce jeszcze żyć! Zostaw! Głos: Hm.. No dobrze, skoro chcesz.. Puszczam. Ja: Zaraz, zaraz! Nie teraz! Puściła mnie rękami, a ja się darłem jak opentany. AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Nie che umierać, nie chce!! Nadal się darłem. Głos: Oj no weś ucisz się bo mi uszy zaraz zwiędną..!! Przestałem się na chwile drzeć. Ej to ty masz uszy? Głos: No jasne jak niby inaczej miałabym cię słyszeć? Ja: Ale jak to możliwe?! Głoś: No bo widzisz to jest tak, że.. Ej!! Ja: No co?! Głos: Nie zagaduj mnie..! Ja: No dobraa.. Głos: Czy ty nie zapomniałeś, że spadasz? Ja: Ano tak, ja spadam. O MATKO JA SPADAM!!!!! I znowu się darłem.. Głos: Jejuu, ale robisz problem.. więc tak ja cię złapie a ty przestaniesz się drzeć ok? Ja: OK! Po chwili nadal spadałem i się nadal darłem. Przecież miałaś mnie złapać!!! Byłem już tylko około 1 kilometr od ziemi. Złap mnie, złap!! Nooo złap mnie!!! Byłem już blisko ziemi. Piskłem i zamknąłem oczy. Wtedy poczułem, że nie spadam a co najważniejsze, że nie jestem ranny.. taaa albo martwy.. Głos: Omamciu a z kogo to wyszło? Zaczeła się śmiać. Ja: Ale o co ci chodzi?! Głos: O ten pisk jak u panienki! Czułem się zżenowany bo nawet drzewa się śmiały i co ja zobaczyłem.. tego zająca i też się śmiał!! I jeszcze wytknął mi język znowu! Ja: Ale to nie mój głos! Głos: Yhyy.. Akurat.. Ja: A ty nie jesteś taka zła na jaką wyglądasz.. Hm.. Dobra nie wyglądasz, bo cie nie widać, ale nie jesteś taka zła.. Głos: COO!! Ja: Nic! Zrobiła tak straszną mine, że zemdlałem. Kiedy się obudziłem powiedziała: Ha! I kto ty nie jest straszny? Ja: Ty. Uśmiechłem się. Głos: Drzewo walnij go! Ja: Coo! AAAŁŁ Ja: Dobra jesteś straszna.. Głos: Hmm.. Złapała mnie i przenieśliśmy się w tak straszne miejsce, że strach o tym mówić..(wyobraźcie sobie ;p) Głos: Heh, no teraz to się przestraszył! Ja nic nie odpowiedziałem bo ze strachu zemdlałem.. Obudziłem się i rozejrzałem.. Niczego nie było.. Drzewa normalne słońce.. Aha!! To był sen! No dobra sprawa wyjaśniona tooo.. ide spać. Głos: Dobranoc.. Zaczeła się przerażliwie śmiać..'' Rozdział 12: Jaskinia.. Kiedy się obudziłem szybko zdałem sobie sprawe z tego, że nie ma Szczerbatka.. Zacząłem grzebać w plecaku. Aha! Mam cie! Na tyle brakowało mi Szczerbatka, że z kartką zacząłem gadać.. Przyjacielu już niedługo będziemy razem powiedziałem wychodząc z kryjówki i patrząc się na niebo. No dobra.. Tylko gdzie była ta jaskinia.. Ty durniu! Walłem się ręką w czoło. Jak ja teraz znajde Szczerbola? No pięknie.. Ale.. zaraz, zaraz! Tendy! A nie. To było.. Tam! Tak tam! A nie to było w lewo.. Okej. To ide. Pokołowałem się troche po tym lesie, ale jakoś powolutku doszedłem. Stoje przed tą jaskinią, stoje i się zastanawiam czy wejść no bo przecież nie chce być oparzony, a poprzednim razem mało brakowało.. Noo, ale co się nie robi dla przyjaciół. Dobra wchodze. I co ja widze to samo ognisko jeszcze w tym samym miejscu. Szczerbatek! Szczerbatek, kumplu jesteś tu? Nagle z tyłu coś na mnie skoczyło. To był.. Szczerbatek! Zaczął mnie lizać. No już, już wystarczy ja też się ciesze, ze cię widze. Tęsknił za tobą.. Szybko wstałem. Następny duch? Nie. To kto? Z cienia wyszła ładna dziewczyna z brązowymi włosami i niebieskimi oczami. Kim ty jesteś.. Nie pamietasz mnie..? Nie.. a powinienem? Hmm.. W zasadzie to nie. Widać było, że Szczerbatek nie był tu źle traktowany przytył pare kilo. Szczerbatek podbiegł do dziewczyny i zaczął się do niej łasić. >Czkawka< Zaraz, zaraz.. To ty zabrałaś mi Szczerbatka i bawiłaś się w te kartki? >Dziewczyna< Po pierwsze nie zabrałam Szczerbatka i po drugie ja się nie bawiłam.. >Czkawka< No tak! Zapomniałem, że jesteś wróżką i wyczarowałaś sobie Nocną Furie.. >Dziewczyna< Było by fajnie.. ale nie jestem wróżką. Hmm.. Uderzyłeś się w coś po drodze? >Czkawka< Nie! >Dziewczyna< O jeny ktoś tu wstał lewą nogą.. >Czkawka< Dziewczyno! Ja cie wogóle nie znam zabrałaś mi smoka bawiłaś się ze mną i ty mi mówisz, że wstałem lewą nogą? >Dziewczyna< Yhym.. - pokiwała pozytywnie głową. >Czkawka< No dobra spokojnie, spokojnie.. >Dziewczyna< Ale ja jestem spokojna.. >Czkawka< Ja to do siebie mówie! >Dziewczyna< Aha.. >Czkawka< Okej. Ja jestem Czkawka, a ty? >Dziewczyna< Ja jestem Angel. >Czkawka< Ładne imię.. >Angel< Dzięki. - uśmiechła się. >Czkawka< Ejj!! >Angel< No co znowu? >Czkawka< Ty stoisz za tymi wskazówkami tak? >Angel< No tak.. >Czkawka< A za tymi strasznymi niespodziankami?! >Angel< Jakimi niespodziankami..? >Czkawka< Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. >Angel< Czkawka o czym ty mówisz? >Czkawka< No o tym wszystkim koło tych wskazówek! >Angel< Czkawka.. ale ja tylko ci te wskazówki podkładałam.. >Czkawka< Naprawde? >Angel< No tak, naprawde. >Czkawka< Więc kto to robił..? >Głos< Ja.. Angel i ja szybko odwróciliśmy się w kierunku wyjścia z jaskini. >Czkawka< Kim jesteś..? C.D.N... Dam, dam, dam! Następna tajemnica ja myślicie kto to? (dziewczyna, chłopak?) ;) Rozdział 13: Spotkanie po latach.. >Czkawka< Pytam jeszcze raz. Kim jesteś?! >Chłopak< Chłopakiem, nie widać?- wszedł do środka. Miał coś podobnego do maski na głowie. >Czkawka< Ohoho widze, że żartowniś.. >Chłopak< A owszem, owszem. >Czkawka< A może pan żartowniś powiedziałby jak ma na imię? - na mojej twarzy pojawił się przymuszony uśmiech. >Chłopak< O, przepraszam gdzie moje maniery.. >Czkawka< No właśnie.. gdzie? - Angel się zaśmiała. >Chłopak< Jestem Erik.. - powiedział z kwaśną miną. >Czkawka< No dobra.., to kim jesteś, z kąd pochodzisz a co najważniejsze czemu mnie straszyłeś!? >Erik< Czuję się jak na przesłuchaniu.., ale nie będe obijał w bawełne.. Nie przepadam za tobą. >Czkawka< A to dlaczego przecież nawet mnie nie znasz.. >Erik< Napewno? - zdjął maske. - Przypomnij sobie. >Angel< Nie, nie, nie! To nie ty! - krzyknęła i zaczęła się cofać. >Erik< O tak to ja.. Cieszysz się? >Angel< Nie! To nie prawda! Nie mozesz tu być! >Czkawka< Ludzie, ale o co tu chodzi!? >Erik< Co ?! On o niczym nie wie?! Nie pamięta? >Angel, Czkawka< Nie! >Erik< Nie przypomniałaś mu? Serio? >Angel< No.. jeszcze nie.. >Erik< Ale jak to? >Angel< No bo on dopiero niedawno tu przyszedł.. >Erik< No pięknnnie! To po co ja się tu tak śpieszyłem?! - powiedział kręcąć się i trzymając za głowe. >Czkawka< Ja tu jestem! O co w tym chodzi? >Erik< Dowiesz się jak ona ci powie! >Angel< A czemu nie ty? >Erik< No bo nie! >Angel< Dziecięce gadanie.. >Erik< Wcale, że nie! >Angel< Wcale, że tak! >Erik< Przestań! >Angel< To ty przestań! >Czkawka< Doość! Angel kim on jest? >Angel< Moim bratem.. >Czkawka< Aaaa to rozumiem. >Erik, Angel< Ale co? >Czkawka< No wasze kłutnie.. C.D.N.. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania